Shirubā Hyuga
Shirubā Hyuga is a shinobi who grew up with Suno Uchiha. He discovered he was the transmigrant of Hamura Ōtsutsuki which granted him special powers. He is a shinobi who uses both Strong Fist and Gentle Fist and has been given the name Silver Fist. Background Shirubā was raised as a member of the main Hyūga family, and was trained to be the next heir. Despite this, he believed the whole system was wrong and wanted to change it. Shirubā was on a genin team with Suno Uchiha, who he got along with quickly. Their jonin instructor Rock Lee taught them both the basics of the Strong Fist, which only helped Shirubā get stronger in taijutsu. After being promoted to chunin, Shirubā notcied a change in Suno and confronted him daily about it. After Suno finally broke down, the two went to a remote location for a friendly sparring. Shirubā revealed his Byakugan, while Suno revealed his secret-the Mangekyō Sharingan. The two fought a hard battle, but Shirubā's more expirenced eye won over. Afterwards, Suno made him swear not to reveal secrets of the eye and he agreed. After the events of the battle, they both got promoted to Jonin, and went to work in the ANBU. Shirubā left early, due to him growing fearful of the people he had to go after. He later became a Tokubetsu Jonin, and specialized in Taijutsu. He started to live a normal shinobi life, and forgot about Suno all together. One day however, He was given a note, telling him to go to a certain location. Not realizing it, the place was were Suno and Shiburā had their first fight. Suno appeared from the shadows, telling him he was leaving the village. He expressed that this time around, he would win, and wanted one last confrontation his closest friend. Shirubā accepted, and the long battle began. Ultimately, Suno's Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan won over, and left Shirubā in a near death state. Apolgizing, Suno took him to the hospital, and never returned. When Shirubā was allowed back home, he was considered a failure, as he heir to the clan should never lose. After that day, he began to feel lost, believing he was good enough from the start. One day, Shirubā's father gathered the strongest Hyūga and all met up with Shirubā. His father expressed how he felt that the clan should have strong leader, and the Hyūga he brought were going to test that. Instead of going one by one as instructed, the Hyūga ganged up on him, and Shirubā's father just watched. Shirubā didn't want to give up, but was beat down until he couldn't stand anymore. He almost gave up completely, but was met by Hamura himself. Hamura stated that his strong devotion and desire to make things equal would destroy all the corruption in the world, and expressed how grateful he was that Shirubā would be the next one to have his chakra. After giving him the power, the Hyūga group got pushed back, due to the enormous chakra being released from Shirubā's body. He instantly activated the Tenseigan Chakra Mode, and wiped out all the shinobi. He later disappeared from Konoha, and ended up passing out in a cave later on. He later met Ashiki, who became his friend and partner as time went by. Personality As a child, Shirubā was more of a outgoing guy, always wanted to meet new people and see new things. As he grew up, he began to be more self centered, and only worried about his self. After meeting Hamura and awakening the Tenseigan, he adapted a new way of life, and began to go towards spreading equality and peace. Appearence Abilites Shirubā is a highly skilled shinobi, who with only his taijutsu can pose a threat for any shinobi alive. Nature Transformation At first, Shirubā was only able to use two chakra natures; Wind Release and Earth Release. After unlocking the Tenseigan and all its powers, Shirubā was able to use all five natures, and use Yin and Yang respectively. Taijutsu Shirubā's most used skill, Taijutsu is his greatest skill out of them all. From mastering Gentle Fist techniques as well as Strong Fist ones, Shirubā is considered a Taijutsu Master. His teacher Lee has also stated that he has the potenial to learn the Eight Gates. Dojutsu Byakugan Shirubā was born into the Hyūga Clan, which allowed him to awaken the Byakugan at birth. The eyes give him access to incredible sight, as well as powerful taijutsu abilites. Tenseigan After a fateful encounter with Hamura, Shirubā was able to access the powerful dojutsu and its various abilities. With it, he is able to manifest the Truth-Seeking Ball, and a chakra cloak as well. The eyes greatly enhace his Byakugan eyes, and he has yet to discover more abilites of the dojutsu.